


Minutes of the World Security Council Executive Committee Meeting of May 11, 2012

by fydyan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fydyan/pseuds/fydyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Security Council oversees S.H.I.E.L.D. All councils have meetings, and all meetings have minutes...</p><blockquote>Agenda Revision: Sbxxxx moved to revise the agenda to move the events of last week (Chitauri invasion/Avengers/nuclear strike/etc.) to the top of the agenda. Motion seconded by Bxxxx and carried.</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes of the World Security Council Executive Committee Meeting of May 11, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I suspect that I attend far too many meetings.

World Security Council Executive Committee  
Minutes of the Meeting of May 11, 2012 (UTC - 5 hours)  
Recorder: Jxxxx, Secretary  
Present: Txxxx, Bxxxx, Exxxx, Jxxxx, Saxxxx, Sbxxxx

Committee Chair Txxxx called the meeting to order at 1602 EST (UTC - 5 hours).

Minutes: Txxxx called for a motion to approve the minutes of April 18, 2012. Sbxxxx moved to approve. Jxxxx seconded. Sbxxxx questioned whether the word "desperate" on page two was a typo in place of "disparate". The recorder agreed it was. Motion to approve carried. Jxxxx will make the scrivener's correction indicated.

Agenda Revision: Sbxxxx moved to revise the agenda to move the events of last week (Chitauri invasion/Avengers/nuclear strike/etc.) to the top of the agenda. Motion seconded by Bxxxx and carried.

New Business:  
Chitauri invasion and the Avengers Initiative: Txxxx provided a brief summary of events since the invasion was thwarted: The death toll in New York City has risen to 8900. The Asgardian Thor took custody of the invasion mastermind Loki and returned him to Asgard for justice. The power source known as the Tesseract is missing and believed to no longer be on this planet. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury has been placed on suspension pending this committee's decision. Senior Agent Maria Hill has been appointed interim director. Questions from the International Atomic Energy Agency have been diverted to the U. N. Security Council. Questions from the U. N. Security Council have been diverted to UXXX.

Bxxxx raised a question about Chitauri technology. Sbxxxx reported that recovered technology is being sent to the weapons division for further research. The PSA about unknown toxins has assisted in efforts to recover technology from the public. Stark Industries has refused to acknowledge its possession of Chitauri tech. Saxxxx noted that Tony Stark was heard to use the phrase "finders, keepers".

Sbxxxx moved to remove Fury for insubordination. Motion seconded by Bxxxx. Exxxx suggested the committee first discuss the nuclear strike that led to said insubordination. Several committee members expressed agreement. Txxxx offered a reminder that there was a motion on the floor. Exxxx moved to table the motion on the floor. Saxxxx seconded the motion. Discussion followed in which the sequence of events was recounted. Exxxx called the question. Saxxxx seconded. Motion to call the question carried. Motion to table the motion on the floor carried.

Exxxx moved to amend the WSC criteria for engaging in nuclear action to give more credence to the opinion of those on the scene. Jxxxx seconded. Discussion followed. Txxxx noted that the recent engagement was the first time nuclear action had been taken since the guidelines were revised in 2009. A question was raised about whether the current criteria had in fact been met before ordering the strike. The consensus of the committee was that it had. Txxxx noted that the criteria had deliberately discounted the opinion of those on the scene on the assumption that they would try to avoid the strike by any means. It was noted that soldiers do not place self-preservation over neutralizing the enemy.

Bxxxx moved to amend the resolution to add that an ad hoc committee be formed to revisit the criteria. Jxxxx seconded. Discussion followed on the benefits of forming an ad hoc committee. Exxxx noted that the Nuclear Use Taskforce committee had never been discharged. Bxxxx moved to send this issue to committee. Jxxxx seconded. Txxxx noted that there was already an amendment on the floor. Bxxxx withdrew the amendment to form an ad hoc committee. Discussion followed on whether the issue actually needed to go to committee. Txxxx pointed out that the committee could determine that no revisions are needed. Exxxx called the question. Jxxxx seconded. Motion to call the question carried. Upon request, Jxxxx recounted the motion currently on the floor: whether to amend the motion to amend the WSC criteria for engaging in nuclear action. The amendment would send this to committee. Motion to amend the motion on the floor carried.

Txxxx noted that the motion on the floor was now whether to send this issue to committee. Exxxx called the question. Jxxxx seconded. Motion to call the question failed. Discussion followed on whether the issue should be directed back to the committee that originally drafted the criteria. Txxxx noted that the Nuclear Use Taskforce would be the appropriate committee to handle this issue. Bxxxx pointed out that if the Executive Committee doesn't send the issue to committee, then the Executive Committee will have to take up the issue itself. No further discussion ensued. Motion carried. The issue of whether the WSC criteria for engaging in nuclear action should be amended to give more credence to the opinion of those on the scene will be sent to the Nuclear Use Taskforce.

Sbxxxx moved to take from the table the motion of whether to remove Fury for insubordination. Bxxxx seconded. Motion carried. Discussion followed on which of Fury's actions were under question. The question was raised regarding whether the ultimate outcome should have any bearing on the decision. The committee did not reach a consensus. A question was raised regarding whether Fury violated standing orders regarding the disposition of the Tesseract. A question was raised regarding whether the WSC had the authority to determine the disposition of the Tesseract. Bxxxx moved that the committee never again discuss the issue of ownership of the Tesseract. Saxxxx seconded. Motion withdrawn.

Exxxx noted that, due to the pending questions regarding the nuclear action criteria, it would be difficult to use them as the basis for disciplinary action. An objection was raised that the discipline would be both for ignoring orders and actively working to thwart them. A question was raised regarding whether they could be considered illegal orders. A question was raised regarding who might replace Fury if he was removed. The consensus of the committee was the Hill was not yet ready to do so. Bxxxx moved to amend the motion to discipline but not remove Fury. Jxxxx seconded.

A question was raised regarding what level of punishment would be appropriate. Saxxxx moved that the motion be amended to specify that the issue of discipline be sent to the Personnel Committee. Exxxx seconded. Jxxxx asked whether that was a secondary amendment to the primary amendment, which was to discipline but not remove Fury. Saxxxx agreed that it was. Txxxx reminded the committee that the Personnel Committee deals with general policy, not issues regarding individuals. Secondary amendment withdrawn. Exxxx noted that the specifics of the disciplinary action did not have to be handled immediately. The committee proceeded to vote. Motion to amend the motion carried. Upon hearing no further discussion, Txxxx called for a vote on the motion to discipline but not remove Nick Fury as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Motion carried.

Bxxxx raised a question about a recurrence of the invasion or other possible alien attacks. Saxxx noted that UXXX is currently crafting plans. Bxxxx moved that UXXX be invited to the June meeting of the Executive Committee to provide a report. Jxxxx seconded. Motion carried.

Sbxxxx raised the question about the status of the Avengers Initiative. Exxxx asked whether the members of the initiative were considered employees of S.H.I.E.L.D. and thus under the purview of the WSC. Saxxxx moved to change the name of the Avengers, as it is not appropriate for a first response team. Jxxxx seconded. A question was raised regarding the primary mission of the Avengers. Exxxx moved to table on the grounds that the question of whether the Avengers Initiative falls under WSC purview should be resolved before discussing any further issues. Bxxxx seconded. Motion to table carried.

Txxxx opened discussion on whether the Avengers Initiative falls under WSC purview. Bxxxx moved to adjourn. Jxxxx seconded. Motion carried. The committee agreed to reconvene the following week via teleconference. The committee will reconvene May 18, 2012 at 1600 EST (UTC - 5 hours).


End file.
